


Rule 59

by Missesbean



Series: A Whole New World [8]
Category: Hockey RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 15:18:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12867354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missesbean/pseuds/Missesbean
Summary: Jaymi's disappointed, but worried





	Rule 59

**Author's Note:**

  * For [estou_destimo7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/estou_destimo7/gifts).



> Written because I jokingly told estou_destimo7 I thought this would be funny . . ..  
> Un beta’d. Total shit. But it happened. 
> 
>  
> 
> If you found this by googling yourself, your friends, or family, back away now. Let the fun commence.

Jaymi had not been home to see the game against Calgary, having to work that night, she had other matters on her mind. However, when Chelsea had sent her a text that more than likely there was going to be a safety review with Gabe’s need to cross check someone, Jaymi had sighed. How many times was she going to have to tell him to play nice? Seriously, he was twenty-something and she was having to shake her head at him and sigh. Some days, she felt more like his mother than his wife.

The lecture she had given him after the game had been interesting as well. Gabe had stood with a sigh, listening to her, nodding as she prattled on about not stooping so low. Sure, it may have not looked intentional, but he should have known better. He himself had suffered from a concussion and struggled to recover before, he should always be careful of other people’s heads. 

While he could have been annoyed with the fact that his wife was lecturing him on his hockey game, Gabe had just stood and taken her lecture, trying to not smile at the fact that she cared so much, and was so invested in him. He could only stay stoic before so long though, and let out a smirk. It had not been received well by Jaymi, who had asked him why he found it so amusing that he could have seriously injured someone’s noggin. Gabe had just shaken his head, told her it was her that was cute, and received an eye roll from the woman he loved. 

* * *

Jaymi had not been home when the decision came down from Player Safety, either. Once again, Chelsea had been the one to text her. Gabe was like a puppy with his tail between his legs when it came to these kind of situations. He did not want to be a total asshole, but sometimes, his aggression got the best of him, and he struggled to keep himself in check. Like the Flames game.

Obviously, Jaymi understood that he was defending the goal, but she knew that he knew better, and did not like to lead that way. His history of aggression on the ice was starting to grow too much for her liking, and she was going to let him know about it when she got home. She was calculating the conversation she was going to have with him when her phone vibrated in her pocket with a text from Captain Suspended himself. 

_4 Games. I fucked up._

She read the text and sighed, shaking her head. He had made a mistake, and he knew it, she would give him that. Jaymi didn’t reply a lengthy response, just enough for him to know she saw it. 

_Landermelon. . ._

He hated the fact that some people referred to him as Landermelon; he felt it made him seem like a big dolt with nothing but Brawn. Jaymi affectionately called him her Landermelon when he had made a crappy decision, and this was one of those times. She had nothing else to say to him then, busy with her day at work. They would discuss this when they got home. 

It was not that she wanted to seem rude or bossy too him, but she felt like he should realize this was kind of a big deal. Excessive physical force was never okay with Jaymi, and Gabe knew that. Not that he would ever become aggressive towards her, but he knew that it upset her when he got out of hand in games. He had no desire to be the trouble maker on the squad, Captain Trouble was not a cool tag, and he definitely wanted to do better. 

She finished her shift and work and ran by their favorite sushi bar on the way home. She had zero desire to cook today, and knew that Gabe was probably a bit cranky after the lecture she was sure he would have received for being out four games. 

By the time she got home, she was tired, hungry, and ready to relax. Jaymi parked and went inside quietly, putting her shoes on the tray by the door, keys and purse on the little side table, and headed to the kitchen. It was quiet in the house, and not a normal kind of quiet for when Gabe was home. Had she not seen his car in the garage, she would have assumed he was away. 

After placing the take out containers on the kitchen counter, Jaymi moved through the house to find Gabe, heading to his little office with a sigh. There he was, watching the video with his headphones in, eyes narrowed as he watched his cross-check to Tkachuk’s head. There were news articles open on the desktop as well, a beer beside him on the desk. So he was more upset than she had first thought. 

She cleared her throat quietly, hoping he would hear her. He did not move though, just continued to watch the video, hitting the replay button. Jaymi cleared her throat a little louder then, and moved closer towards him, hoping he would notice her shadow on the monitor. **”Gabe.”** She spoke softly, waiting for him to turn around. 

He quickly clicked out of the video and swirled around, having noticed that she was there. He tried to put on a bright smile for her, but she saw right through it. **”Hi honey,”** he spoke with a smile dimmed a few watts. **”Just finishing up a few things.”**

**”Mhm, by a few things you mean relentlessly punishing yourself and scrutinizing your every move of the Flames game?”** She asked with a sigh. 

**”That obvious?”** He gave a nervous chuckle before running his hand through his blonde hair. **”I always get the head . . . “** he sighed. 

**”Mhm. . . “** she shifted a little bit and moved closer, leaning against the desk while she looked down at him. **”It happened . . . and now you have a consequence. That’s life, Gabe.”** She added softly, reaching a hand out to rub his cheek. 

**”Yea. Well. We can sit together at a game now?”** He asked with an awkward smile, hoping to find some perk. 

She gave a soft chortle and shook her head. **”Only if you want me to point out everybody else’s inappropriate, yet appropriate cross checking, or maybe read you rule 59.”**

He looked at her eyes wide. **”You know it’s 59?”** He was impressed actually. 

Jaymi rolled her eyes with a chuckle. **”That’s of course what you pick up on. . . that I know the rule, not the fact that I would feel it my duty to lecture you during a game.”**

He nodded, **”What else do you know?”** He was curious now. Gabe leaned back in the chair, watching her as he sipped from the beer bottle. 

Sighing, she crossed her arms and leaned further against the desk. **”Well, obviously 59. Butt-ending, 58, Tripping, 57, Hooking, while maybe could be classified as stick-related, is actually a restraining foul, 55.”** She paused, watching him with a smirk, **”This is totally me talking dirty to you, isn’t it?”** Laughing, she shook her head and continued. **”Slashing, 62, Spearing, 62, Holding, 54, my favorite.’** She winked and stood up straight. **”And that’s all from Jaymi Reads Rules. Now, stop beating yourself up, come eat dinner, and then I’ll punish you later.”** She smirked and gave him a wink as she led him to the kitchen. 

His mood was quickly improving. It was super sexy, though odd, that his girl could quote the NHL rule book, and she was going to ‘punish him’ later. He was definitely down for that. And food, Gabe was starving. He quickly followed her to the kitchen, where the sushi was waiting and Jaymi grabbed chopsticks and took their containers to the counter, spreading them out as she perched up on a stool beside him to eat her dinner. 

He leaned over and kissed her cheek before starting to eat his dinner, shaking his head. How the hell had he gotten so lucky? Even if he was suspended, there was a silver lining to this day. 

* * *

With dinner done and put away, Gabe watched Jaymi as she pulled him along to the living room by the hand, flopping down on the couch as she waited for him. **”C’mere, babe,”** she waited for him to sit, then moved to lean into his side.

Gabe happily hugged her close, kissing her intently, hoping he could get ‘punished’ sooner than later. She complied with his kisses, her hand running through his hair as he ever so gently rubbed her face. He pulled back softly, kissing down her jaw as he spoke against her skin. **”You can totally punish me now, baby.”**

Jaymi smirked and grabbed her tablet off the coffee table and flipped to an app. Gabe looked confused as he tried to figure out what she was doing, and then she began to read, and he knew. He was being “punished” but not how he had expected. 

_” . . . 7.2 Violation - For an infraction of this rule, a bench minor penalty shall be imposed upon the offending team, provided such infraction is called to the attention of the Referee before the second face-off in the first period takes place.”_

Jaymi had truly meant punish him, when she said it. Gabe felt his head fall a little as she continued to read to him from the Official NHL Rule Book. **”Jaaaymi, please. No more.”** He sighed, shaking his head. **”I thought you were going to spank me or something, that was punishment. _This_ is torture!”** He exclaimed, running his hands over his face. 

She looked up at him with a sigh. **”Well, you broke the rules, what do you expect? If you break the rules you obviously don’t know them well, I’m only trying to help you out.”** She spoke with a smirk. She knew exactlyh what she was doing. 

Gabe sighed. **”You’re going to read them all to me, aren’t you?”** He asked with a sigh. 

**” Just the important ones. . .. “**

He frowned, **”Which means?”**

**”All of them.”**

**”Okay. . . carry on.”** He sighed and ran a hand through her hair, watching her continue on with her reading, stretching out at one point so her head was on his thigh, her own legs crossed at the knee as she continued to read to him. Truth be told, he didn’t pick up on half of what she was saying. 

After a while, she yawned and put her tablet down, looking up at him. **”Well, Landeskog. Did you learn anything?”** She asked with a risen eyebrow. 

**”That you read all of the rules and are going to torture me at the next game. . . “**

She snorted and shook her head. **”No, that I love you, and don’t like when you get suspended. Why else would I care about these rules? They apply to you.’** She leaned up and kissed his nose with a chuckle. **”And, I’m going to bed.”**

Gabe just smiled and shook his head at her while she stood up, stretching before she headed down the hall to their room. **”Comin’,”** he smiled and stood up, following her down the hall. He had no clue if other wives memorized the NHL Rule Book, or made their husbands listen to it when they got in trouble, but he could appreciate where she came from. She wanted him to stay out of trouble and be “Nice Aggressive Gabe.” He could deal with that, for her. But he wasn’t going to quit playing his game with a spice. 


End file.
